eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka Seven: AO
"AO" redirects here. For the character, see Ao Fukai. | ja romaji = Eureka Sebun AO (Ei Ō) | genre = Science fiction, Mecha, Adventure }} }} is a mecha anime TV series by Bones, serving as a sequel to the original ''Eureka Seven anime. AO tells the story of Ao Fukai, a young boy who "sets destiny in motion again when he held the power." It has been adapted into both an anime and a manga. On December 22, 2011, Kadokawa Shoten's Monthly Shōnen Ace magazine announced that a sequel manga titled Eureka Seven: AO would be launched in their January 26 issue. Yūichi Katō is drawing the manga based on the original story by BONES. Later that same day, an anime adaption of the manga was announced, and began airing April 12, 2012. Plot Ao Fukai is a 13-year-old boy living in the year 2025 in Iwato island, Okinawa with Dr. Toshio Fukai ever since Ao's mother Eureka disappeared 10 years ago. When a mysterious organization attacks the local Scub Coral, Ao somehow gets mixed up in the battle and manages to activate a mysterious robot called the Nirvash while it is being transported by the Japanese Forces. Later, Ao finds out that the Nirvash belonged to Eureka, and by joining Team Pied Piper of Generation Bleu, he embarks on a journey to find his mother and learn the truth about his origins. Setting Eureka Seven: AO takes place on Earth 12,000 years before the storyline of Eureka Seven, taking place before humanity's massive 10,000 year migration due to the unprecedented spread of the Scub Coral, and the subsequent terraforming of the Earth. Media Manga The manga began in January 2012. A spin-off manga Save a Prayer began later. Anime The anime began airing on April 12, 2012 and is expected to have 26 episodes. Staff * Original work, animation: Bones * Direction: Tomoki Kyōda * Story editor: Shō Aikawa * Key character design: Kenichi Yoshida * Nirvash design: Shōji Kawamori * Character design: Hiroyuki Oda * Mecha design: Kimitoshi Yamane, Takayuki Yanase, Kanetake Ebikawa * Design development: Shigeto Koyama (コヤマシゲト) * Design works: Shiho Takeuchi, Shingo Takeda (武半慎吾) * Special effects: Mitsuyasu Sakai * Supervision: Yasushi Muraki * Art direction: Kazuo Nagai (永井一男) * Color design: Nobuko Mizuta (水田信子) * Photography supervision: Shunya Kimura (木村俊也) * Technical direction: Yohei Miyahara (宮原洋平) * Sound direction: Kazuhiro Wakabayashi * Sound effects: Shizuo Kurahashi * Editing: Kumiko Sakamoto (坂本久美子) * Music: Kōji Nakamura * Music production: Aniplex * Music producer: 外村敬一, 黒須礼央 Music ; Opening theme : Escape by Hemenway ; Ending theme : stand by me by Stereopony Characters * Ao Fukai * Eureka * Naru Arata * Noah * Fleur Blanc * Elena Peoples * Rebecka Halström * Gazelle * Gazelle's Father * Pippo * Juno Han * Toshio Fukai * Truth 73385.png|Ao Fukai, a teen boy Arata-naru.jpg|Naru Arata, a teen girl yLkRI.jpg|PiedPiper cast standing at the end of the first opening in a similiar manner to the Gekkostate cast at the end of the first opening in the original series. SaveAPrayer.jpg|Ao with Yuna Maltan in Save A Prayer, a 2nd manga series. RA272 Nirvash.jpg|The RA272 Nirvash ElenaPeoples.jpg|Elena Peoples Elena.jpg|Elena again MangaRaw.jpg|A page from the manga showing Ao's mother. Ao's father is missing. FlairBlanc.jpg|Flair Blanc NewCharacters.jpg|Flair Toshio.jpg|Toshio Fukai, an old doctor that Ao lives with Mecha and ships * IFO (Intelligent Flying Object) ** RA272 Nirvash ** RA164 Alleluia ** RA301 Kyrie ** Gloria ** Credo ** Requiem ** Eisenhower * FP * Secret * Triton * Medon * Shimokita Terminology ; FP : "Flying Platforms", these are cars that use trapar for flight. ; Trapar : "Transparence light particles", unseen particles emitted by the Scub Coral. ; Scub Coral ; Quartz ; United Islands of Okinawa ; Japan ; Republic of Faisal Arabia External links * Official website (Japanese) * MBS official website * * @EUREKA_AO - Eureka Seven: AO official Twitter account (Japanese language) *ANN manga announcement *ANN anime announcement ja:エウレカセブンAO Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Eureka Seven: AO